


❝valentine's day❞

by orphan_account



Series: Life in a fairytale [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Daydreaming, Drabble, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Rejection, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun tries to confess to his crush, though life's not even slightly like a fairytale.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Life in a fairytale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	❝valentine's day❞

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Valentine's drabble.

Uncertainty ate through his mind as lily of the valleys whispered discouragements. The cold air hit his cheeks, but the warm sun rays kissed away the pain, or perhaps it was his body's temperature changing rapidly from anxiety and his heartbeat being his only comfort.

A white, slightly bent and crushed envelope in his two hands made his fear grow greater. Though repeating the same sentence over and over again made him forget what he was actually scared of. Maybe it was the way people looked at him, or reality hit him and he finally understood that what he was doing could ruin his life for quite some time, until he and everyone else forgets about it.

Voice slipping through his reddened lips, attention going on Renjun. And the eyes that reflected chaotic innocence were also set on him.

Although the letter was accepted, the single hand that took it made it feel as close to rejection as possible.

Even so, Renjun held in the tears and smiled through the ache. He turned around on his heels and walked away at a fast pace, while thinking of things that lightened his heart a bit, but the angelic voice that called out his name made renjun halt, and maybe even turn his head a little to look back.

❝huang renjun!❞

Everything else went past his existence, the words that came through the curvy lips didn't reach renjun`s ears, instead he thought of the cherry blossom petals that fell gently onto the ground, almost as if dancing in the air along to the birds` orchestra.

Renjun was on one side of the railway, while lee donghyuck was on the other, both waiting to cross it. Though the barriers lowered and the red lights blinked rapidly to the ticking sound. 

Donghyuck`s locks waltzed among the wind and his lips carried a smile as heavy as one's worries. But the other was so bold, running across the railway while shouting some nonsense, the stupid smile not leaving for a second.

Renjun`s heart stopped as the train nipped at the boy's shoe, making him fall right at the Chinese's feet.

Donghyuck`s bleeding hand held up a crushed folded paper.

❝you dropped this.❞

No, renjun dropped his heart, right in donghyuck`s palm. 

Of course renjun was unable to speak, his head had become completely empty, so instead he took the envelope with his two hands and watched as Donghyuck stood up and walked away.

The other almost died because of his little mistake, and Renjun didn't even say thank you for returning something that he dropped.

❝huang renjun, I'm sorry, but i can't accept this.❞

The envelope, unopened, was pointed at him.

❝that's okay, you can just throw it away.❞

The other looked rather surprised at that, but what else should've he said? He didn't want to keep something that brings him tears when looking at it either.

So, to put it simply, renjun walked away again, this time with slow steps, almost as if walking on the edge of a bridge. Neither was renjun called after. Though he didn't expect it either. Unfortunately life's not a fairytale.


End file.
